Merry Christmas Naoya
by LovelyLittleStrawberry
Summary: Naoya dreams of having a Christmas like when they were kids, while Naoto avoids the very thought of it. Will Naoto be able to make Naoya happy? T for cursing. Brotherly love.


A/N: Its been a while! Enjoy

I do not own Night Head Genesis

The brothers were never one to celebrate christmas, especially after leaving home. Year after year, as each street glowed with lights and ornaments, through every window stood a tall green tree, decked out in bright streams of lights and glass ornaments, Naoya would innerly wish to be back at home, drinking steaming hot chocolate with his family as they opened presents, and watched corny holiday movies.

He vaguely remembered one year when he and Naoto ran outside during the first snow, and made snow angels and built snow mans all over the yard. They even had a snow ball fight. Naoya thought of how he and his brother laughed and smiled the whole time, and the 16-year-old wished to somehow go back in time so he could celebrate Christmas once again.

But it was impossible. The youngest brother knew his older brother hated Christmas. It reminded Naoto of home, and his parents that betrayed him. It was all just a bad memory that he didn't need reminding of, and Naoya didn't dare to ask him about it.

Naoto didn't even look once at the lights or decoration as they walked rather quickly down the street, while Naoya studied every one with a bright smile. He could even see through the windows as the children and their parents sipped hot chocolate while watching a holiday movie, all bundled up together in a cozy blanket. The sight brought a warm smile to Naoya's face. But Naoto didn't dare look, his eyes sharp and indifferent. He picked up the pace, and looked back at the 16-year-old.

"Hurry up, Naoya," He ordered, coldly. Naoya's smile fell to a serious frown, as he quickened his strides to match his brother's. "Yes, Nii-san." He murmured, a bit sadly. Naoto gave him a look of guilt that disappeared just as quickly as it came.

Finally, they arrived at the grocery store in the center of the town. Inside was just as beautiful as the town outside. Every wall was strung with lights, and there was a tree display near the door. Naoya paused as they entered, and stared wide-eyed at the big display.

"Wow," He breathed out, a big amazed smile. His brother glanced over at him, eyes widening slightly at his brother. The smile that he hadn't seen in so long on his baby brother made his heart fill with warmth, and for a second, he thought he might have apologized for his behavior, and attitude towards Christmas.

But he didn't. Instead, he shot a glare at his brother that instantly snapped Naoya out of his happy daze. "C'mon." He walked off towards the aisles, his face twisting in guilt and sadness for the way he treated his brother, who chased after him sadly.

The two brothers exited the store, plastic bags in hand. The air was cold, and the sidewalk icy and frozen. "Be careful, Naoya, its slippery," Naoto warned, voice soft as the 27-year-old slid his foot slowly across the ground, before walking. THe younger nodded slightly and followed his brother, walking carefully, hands tightning around the grocery bags.

Their motel was around a mile away, but Naoya felt as if it was much more, due to the heavy silence that shrouded over the two brothers. He bit his lip, sensing immediately something was wrong, but was too nervous to break the silence.

Instead he looked off, watching a young couple holding hands and laughing as the walked down the street. Naoya couldn't help but smile.

Naoto collapsed on his bed, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as Naoya put the groceries away in the mini fridge and the cupboards. He ignored the glance his younger brother threw him every few seconds, and busied himself by studying the lights. In his chest, he felt a soft pang of sadness in his heart as he thought of Naoya, who so desperately wanted a Christmas. He barely acknowledged his brother as he lay down next to him on the small bed, and the silence between them remained heavy.

"Naoya..." He murmured, turning his head to look in the 16 year old's amber ones. "How bad do you want to have a Christmas, like when we were kids?" His eyes were gentle. Naoya gasped at his brother's sudden question. "Nii-san?" Naoto shook his head, signalling for him to answer.

"Well..." Naoya looked away, cheeks coloring in embarrassment. "Maybe a bit." Naoto smiled, and ruffled his brother's hair. "Then you will have one."

A/N: R and R for more!


End file.
